Nunca caminarás solo
by Herd
Summary: Los Juegos Del Hambre. Este año Sam Evans, de 17 años, participará a muerte en esta version. Esperando ganar para su familia, nunca imaginará que podría enamorarse en una situación tan complicada. {ATENCIÓN. Crossover de Glee y THG}
1. Tributos

La fría incertidumbre del día ya estaba afectando mis nervios. Era un día horrible, la humedad en las maderas flojas y casi podridas de mi casa, la lluvia tan fría y ruidosa, pero de alguna manera me daba paz, paz de que no moriríamos de sed. Es por eso que en la mañana temprano cargué unos bidones para que tuviésemos agua por si se nos acababa. Apenas mude tragar el pequeño pesado de pan que había conseguido mi hermana, rogándole al panadero que se lo intercambie por un par de hojas de menta. En realidad, fue un trato bastante desparejo, pero se ve que sentía lástima por mi hermano. ¿Mi nombre? Soy Sam, Sam Evans. Este es mi último año en la cosecha, finalmente la última oportunidad de salir como tributo, oportunidad que no quiero si quiera aprovechar. Pero tan solo en pensar en mis dos hermanos, tengo miedo, miedo de que puedan salir por azar, porque la suerte no está de vuestro lado, jamás lo estuvo. Ya de por sí que mi hermano Rory, que solo tiene doce años tenga que trabajar junto a mí y mi padre cortando árboles y ayudando en la fábrica es de por sí bastante malo. Molly sin embargo, todavía tiene once años, así que por ahora no me preocuparé mucho por ella. Tiene un año en el que puede relajarse.

Esta mañana me desperté agitado, con temor otra vez a que mis pesadillas sean mucho más que eso, que me jueguen una mala pasada y que finalmente sea yo el que salga. Años anteriores no estuve ni cerca de salir, pero me obligué a mi mismo de tener la suficiente testosterona de pedir teselas, para mis hermanos y mis padres. Mi último año, mi última amenaza de salir en los juegos, saldría 37 veces esta vez. Pero el simple hecho de ver a mis hermanos, tan delgados sonreír a ver una simple barra de cereal, vale la pena. Mucho más que ser rico y vivir en el Capitolio. Me levanté en silencio, sin despertar a Rory y me quite la camisa, debía aceptar que para morir de hambre, tenía gran cuerpo, hasta abdominales, producto de una estricta dieta, una dieta donde o no comes nada, o comes un poco y el resto de lo dejas a tu familia. Al llegar al comedor, que no era más que una mesa y una pequeña caja cuadrada que funcionaba como televisor, observé que mi madre había doblado la ropa para el día de la cosecha, tan delicadamente. Sentía el amor y la tristeza que tenía en solo ver tal tontería.

— ¿Sam? — Escuché una pequeña voz, adormecida y sobre todo de una niña pequeña. No tuve que darme cuenta para ver quien era, la niña que más amaba en todo el mundo. — Molly, ve a dormir, hoy es un día importante y debes descansar — Susurré mientras la cargaba en mis brazos y la acostaba en su cama. — Te quiero, duerme un par de horas más — Susurré a mi hermana y la besé en la frente. La lluvia la haría quedarse en la cama, por lo menos por un rato más.

Pasé unas horas en nuestro propio mercado negro, le llamamos el Quemador, no es más que un gran galpón lleno de comerciantes. Mi padre es muy dulce con las personas de aquí, porque viven nuestra misma situación, es por eso que lo respetan mucho y por lo tanto un poco a mí también. Intercambié un par de cosas, un gran listón rojo para mi hermana y un brazalete para mi hermano, espero que les de suerte. La hora llegó, corrí hasta mi casa y vi como los niños estaban en camisa y pantalones y las niñas en bonitos vestidos. Abrí la puerta y estaba mi hermano temblando del miedo, me quité la remera y me puse la camisa como pude. — Ya vengo campeón y nos vamos juntos. No temas. — Susurré mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Extrañamente era como un clon de mi madre, siempre me dijeron que me parecía a ella, pero Rory, era todavía más parecido. Tarde cinco minutos en sacarme la ropa y terminar de cambiarme. Tomé de la mano Rory y lo acompañé hasta donde nos tomaban un poco de sangre.

No hubo mucho movimiento hasta que una mujer resaltó en el escenario, piel pálida, cabello larguísimo, hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, lacio y teñido de un celeste chillón. Pestañas y párpados del mismo color y un vestido verde junto a unos zapatos altos y rosas que hacían que mis ojos dolieran. Su nombre era Ashley Winkets. Era una de las mentoras del Capitolio en cuanto a modales, educación, y este tipo de cosas que transformaba a los tributos en no más que muñecos de su tablero, con su ropa fina y tan cara como un kilo de pan recién hecho. — Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a los Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado — Casi gritó con su voz chillona y se aplaudió a sí misma como recompensa por su entrada triunfal. Exclamó su estúpido y sin sentido discurso de por qué los Juegos del Hambre eran importantes.

Finalmente era el turno de las chicas, en el interior explotaba de los nervios, pero no podía demostrar debilidad ante Rory. Había chicas de mi escuela que quizá podían ser elegidas. No me importaba, no era apegado a nadie de la escuela, solo a un par de personas, porque sí. — Rachel Berry — Gritó Ashley. ¿Rachel Berry? Me pareció escuchar su nombre, sí, es la chica pequeña que se unía a todos los clubs de la escuela. Pretendía llegar al Capitolio por su voz. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Aunque que desgracia, ojala que gane, veía como quería llorar, sus ojos un poco cristalinos, su mirada cabizbaja y una respiración levemente agitada. Nadie la quería, era muy egocéntrica a veces, yo nunca le presté atención. — Evans, Samuel — Gritó mi nombre, no me importó, solo seguí pensando en que más recordaba de la pobre tributo femenina. — Samuel, ven aquí, eres nuestro maravilloso tributo — Susurró entre dientes y un poco chiflada Ashely Winkets, parpadeé, de repente todo se turnó nubloso. Mi hermano llorando, el grito de mi madre histérica y un brazo consolador apoyado en mi hombro, no se de quien. Pero había caído en cuentas, por lo menos un poco, yo era el tributo masculino del distrito 7.


	2. Capitolio

Pero había caído en cuentas, por lo menos un poco, yo era el tributo masculino del distrito 7. ¿Era estado de shock? No lo sé. Pero mis piernas se movían solo porque los agentes de la paz. Estreché la mano con Rachel Berry, noté que sus manos eran muy pequeñas. No creía que tuviera oportunidad con esto. Es muy pequeña, es más, debe medir apenas un metro y medio como máximo. Tengo suerte ahora que lo pienso, porque a pesar de pertenecer a distritos pobres, tengo gran estado físico, sé armar flechas, arcos, inclusive estacas, si necesito armas y no tengo ninguna. Y cuento con un arma secreta. El secreto de mi padre, que nadie puso en juego. Algunos árboles, tienen corteza comestible. Sé que por lo menos no moriré de hambre. Pero debería encontrar agua. Y ¿habrá árboles? Quizá la arena de estos juegos sea un desierto. ¿Qué pasará sino? Empecé a tener miedo. Mucho miedo. Ahora que recuerdo, no debo demostrar miedo, sino más bien, tengo que darles un Show. Un Show es lo que quieren. Debo parecer feliz. ¿Pero qué hago? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreír y posar mis dedos índice y medio en mis labios y arrojarles un beso. Luego levanté mi mano mientras saludaba a todos y les sonreía, como si estuviera orgulloso de estar en mi puesto. Rachel no se quedó atrás, al ver mi alegría se habrá percatado de mi estrategia. Ella hizo lo mismo pero con una mano, mientras que su otro brazo, descansaba en su falda, parecía muy educada para ser de un distrito pobre. Me alegro por ella.

Nos dieron cinco minutos para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos, que probablemente no volveríamos a ver. Solo uno tenía la oportunidad de ganar, volverse rico y desperdiciar el dinero como si no hubiera mañana. Había poca posibilidad que yo fuese el ganador, más aún si el Capitolio se enterara que tengo dislexia y que no puedo leer y escribir muy bien si me ponen nervioso. La primera en entrar fue mi hermana corriendo, ya tenía la suficiente edad para estar consciente de lo que pasaba y aún peor, ella ya había visto muertes sangrientas en la televisión en versiones de juegos anteriores. Es lo que aún me perturba, pero me sorprende de su personalidad inocente y dulce. — Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. — Le dije y la abracé. Me abrí de brazos para incluir a Rory en el abrazo. Los dos estaban llorando, mi madre con los ojos rojos también. Mi padre se aguantaba las lágrimas. Juntos nos dimos un gran abrazo familiar. Quizá el último. Entró un agente de la paz, de esos con expresión amargada y soberbia. Temí que le hicieran daño a mi familia, los tuve que dejar ir. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Rory dejó resbalar el brazalete que le había regalado por la mañana. Me lo puse. Era lindo. Me hacía recordar a ellos y lo llevaré en la arena. Quizá conmueva a algunos idiotas y pueda obtener regalos de patrocinadores.

Salí de la sala una hora después de chequeos médicos, vacunas, y exámenes de vista. Había miles de periodistas intentado sacarme fotografías, de seguro esperaban que llorara para que pareciese el patético rubio disléxico del distrito 7 ya se da por muerto. Es más. Sonreí a la cámara y le agradecí a todos por tomar fotografías de tal hermoso acto, una parte de mí me pateaba por dentro pero tuve que casi escupir para poder decirles a los periodistas. — Estoy orgulloso de representar a mi distrito y daré lo mejor de mí. — Tomé a mi compañera de la mano y levanté nuestras manos, en símbolo de victoria. La gente nos aplaudía, no entendía por qué. Pero al parecer, Rachel comprendió mi plan otra vez. Esa chica era astuta, y para mi desgracia, empecé a darme cuenta que ella podía ser la causa de mi muerte. Nos subimos a un tren, brillaba ante la luz que otorgaba el sol al mediodía. Me crujía el estómago como loco. Hacía días que no comías más que corteza de árbol y bebía un poco de agua de lluvia caliente. Ashley entró por la puerta junto a nosotros. En el tren había una cantidad de comida que jamás llegaría a probar en mi vida. Nos sentamos un poco nerviosos, en silencio, una puerta se abrió y allí estaba, nuestro mentor de este año. Louis Harding. De tez bronceada, se podría decir que su piel desprendía un brillo dorado, que provocaba que sus ojos color verde esmeralda resaltaran todavía aun más. Había ganado hace tres años. Era uno de los favoritos, más aún por ser conocido como uno de los tributos más atractivos de todos los que pasaron en la historia del distrito 7.

Se presentó con nosotros. Muy amablemente, Rachel me lanzó una mirada asesina porque yo asentía a todo lo que decía. No era estrategia, no me intenta volver su favorito, intentaba retener todos los consejos que podrían hacer diferencia en la arena. Nunca armar una fogata, siempre habrá árboles, buscar agua, nunca permanecer en la Cornucopia por más de 20 segundos. Tendré que contarlos o moriré en el baño de sangre. Nos dieron un descanso, una ducha caliente. Jamás había sentido tanto placer al ducharme. Y abrí el ropero para sacar un pijama. Me puse solo los pantalones. Siempre acostumbraba a dormir sin playera. Era más cómodo. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada, no tuve que contar ni hasta cinco para quedarme dormido hasta la cena. Abrí mis ojos y estaba Ashley gritando desde la otra parte de la puerta metálica. Me vestí con ropa que jamás había usado, era demasiado cara. En la cena hablamos de los modales, los planes de estrategias, el público, las entrevistas, absolutamente de todo lo superficial y bonito de los juegos. Luego tendríamos tiempo de hablar sobre la posibilidad de nuestras muertes. Sonreí. Me pareció bastante sutil de Louis, sabiendo que éramos dos jóvenes asustados y muertos de hambre.

Pasaron un par de horas. Yo me dediqué a ver la cosecha de mi distrito. Ahí estaba yo. De la mano con Rory, siendo, al final, yo la víctima. Subí al escenario y empecé a saludar, parecía muy alegre. Debo reconocer que tuve una gran idea en ese momento, aunque fue todavía más inteligente la parte de Rachel. Ella saca mis estrategias demasiado rápido, el problema es, que si empieza a entender como me muevo, verá mi próximo paso y podría hasta llevarme a una muerte estúpida como caer de un acantilado o morir envenenado. Aunque no creo que sea posible, trabajo en el bosque, mi padre me enseño todo tipo de fruta peligrosa. Aunque ¿acaso se todos los tipos de bayas venenosas? No lo sé, no quiero averiguarlo tampoco. Luego otra vez nosotros, saliendo del edificio de justicia donde se descansaban los agentes de la paz. Había pasado solo un día, y yo sentía que pasaban semanas y semanas. Era increíble pensar que esta mañana estaba caminando bajo la luz del Sol, preocupándome por encontrar comida y regalos para mis hermanos. Se veía tan lejana esa memoria.

Pasaron un par de horas más. Me dormí, la colcha llamaba mi atención de manera impresionante. Me daba sueño de tan solo mirarla. Decidí quitarme los pantalones, al fin y al cabo nadie me vería y prefería dormir en ropa interior. Me acosté y me tapé. Eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de que Ashley gritara por la mañana, temprano para que me vistiera lo más presentable posible y que saliera a desayunar. Le hice caso, quizá le logre agradarle mucho así pueda ganar patrocinadores cuando esté en la arena. Para mi desgracia, Rachel era mucho más perfecta que yo. Ya estaba sentada en la mesa, con la servilleta sobre su regazo, su cabello sujetado con un gran moño que dejaba caer su cola de caballo sobre su hombro izquierdo, vestía con un vestido bastante elegante. Era la chica más educada y perfecta que había visto en cuanto a modales. Yo sabía usar los cubiertos, sabía lo de la servilleta pero nunca lo había puesto en práctica. Vaya, mi competencia está dura. De repente se oscureció el tren, habíamos pasado por un túnel y al final de este, se pudo observar la ciudad más gloriosa desde la Tercera Guerra Mundial, el Capitolio. Resplandecía cual ciudad hecha de oro, y luego pensé para mi mismo. — Si todas las personas que viven bajo un techo, precario o no, de cuatro distrito juntos, vendieran todas sus pertenencias y las juntaras. **Quizá**, podríamos rentar todos juntos por dos horas una vivienda de las del Capitolio.


	3. Desfile

Resplandecía cual ciudad hecha de oro, y luego pensé para mi mismo. — Si todas las personas que viven bajo un techo, precario o no, de cuatro distrito juntos, vendieran todas sus pertenencias y las juntaras. **Quizá**, podríamos rentar todos juntos por dos horas una vivienda de las del Capitolio. Es así como finalmente bajé del tren y me despedí de las prendas, la comida, los lujos, la cruel fantasía en la que jamás viviría. Se me cayó la boca cuando observé las coloridas y brillantes prendas de los habitantes del Capitolio. Creía que la gente de allí era extraña, pero jamás a tanta categoría. Al bajar del tren había mucha gente, fotógrafos por todas partes, no me agradaba salir en fotos, sobre todo porque me dejaban casi ciego con las potentes luces de sus artefactos. Estaba cansado de actuar como el chico que amaba todo, realmente era hora de ponerse serio. Además, al fin y al cabo, la actuación que hice en la cosecha, no fue tan creíble, se veía la cara de sorprendido que tenía y luego la felicidad que surgía desde mis músculos faciales hasta llegar a esbozar una gran y contagiosa sonrisa. Todavía recuerdo la mirada de Rachel sobre mí. Realmente me dio miedo. ¿Qué clase de chica puede ser tan astuta? Se ve que estaba motivada a ganar los juegos. Pero debo decirlo otra vez, para mí, jamás ganaría. Muy pequeña, muy ambiciosa, muy histérica. Demasiado histérica. Escuché por los pasillos de mi precaria secundaria que siempre intentaba opacar a los demás en la clase de música. Pero aún así, tenía una gran habilidad para el canto. Y me alegro por ella, era, hasta hora, su única oportunidad de sobrevivir por un tiempo.

Creo que jamás había tenido tantos pensamientos desde que vi mi primera muerte en aquella versión de los Juegos en donde un tributo murió despellejado. — No nos gustan los llorones, espero que no seas uno. — Abrí mis ojos, me había dormido mientras me bañaban y enjabonaban todo el cuerpo. Pero ¿cúando rayos me había desnudado? Mi cara se enrojeció al ver como no le prestaban atención a mi miembro, pero aun así, me sentía tan observado. No me dejaron moverme. De repente tiraron una cera bastante gruesa de depilar de mis piernas. No era de tener tanto vello, sin embargo, me dolía como si me extirparan un brazo. Me mordía el labio del dolor, pero lo peor fue cuando llegaron a la pelvis. Para mi suerte, esa la realizaron con láser, al igual que la barba rubia que salía de mi rostro. Me dijeron que para esta, duraría alrededor de seis meses y no haría falta afeitarme, y para allí abajo también. Tragué saliva, realmente no podía tener más vergüenza. Me dieron una toalla y me cubrí rápidamente. En unos minutos, luego de secarme el cabello, me llevarían junto a Orquídea, mi estilista. Me dieron unos pequeños calzoncillos diminutos blancos, todavía no entendía si debía convertirme en stripper o en un tributo. Cuando observé mi entero cuerpo, estaba tan arreglado que no me reconocía. Las cejas delgadas, elegantes, no había rastro mínimo de vello en mis piernas, brazos, pecho, pelvis, rostro. Absolutamente nada. Y me habían hecho un peinado algo extraño, pero no me quedaba mal, me gustaba. Era algo así como un revoltijo todo para un mismo lado, como si me hubiesen secado el pelo con uno de esos secadores del Capitolio costosos, y luego pensé. Sí, claramente lo hicieron con uno.

Orquídea, era una mujer alta, usaba vestidos casi nudistas, dejaba ver toda su espalda, la cual tenía toda a lo largo un gran tatuaje de flores lilas, bastante hermosas y bien hechas, y partes de sus brazos y piernas, teñidas de un color violeta pálido muy suave en su piel. Sus pestañas eran largas de un color púrpura en el final con pequeños brillos sobre sus párpados. De su cabeza colgaba un gran rodete, que dejaba caer mechones y en él una gran flor blanca, que parecía tan natural que a la vez, parecía falsa. Tomo un par de minutos hasta que me sonriera y me besara en la mejilla, como saludo. Pero antes, se tomó su tiempo como para observarme. Me hizo girar, y me pellizcaba el cuerpo. — Excelente, abdominales, pectorales, glúteos y músculos firmes. Creo que estarás de acuerdo que deberíamos de mostrar este bello cuerpo a toda la audiencia. ¿No crees? — Me sonrió, le sonreí, no quería hacerlo. Pero quizá podría atraer a varias mujeres y hacer que me den regalos en la arena. Tenía miedo. Espero que no me envíe desnudo frente a toda la televisión, mis hermanitos me verían y sería una situación torpe. A la media hora, habían hecho un gran dibujo de troncos de árboles y, plantas, sobre mi cuerpo, estaba usando unos pantalones muy cortos y apretados, que esperaba que no se notaran tanto por televisión. Sobre mi pelo alborotado, una pequeña corona tallada en forma de hojas pequeñas. Estaba hecho todo un padre de la naturaleza. Suspiré, supongo que ha sido mejor que vestirse como Johanna Mason, es decir, de árbol gigante. Eso si que fue un gran fracaso.

Entró Rachel en la habitación, estaba con ropa interior femenina al igual que la mía, color piel y con árboles sobre su espalda. Llevaba la misma corona que yo pero con pequeñas flores entre las hojas. Normalmente me hubiese fijado mucho más en los tatuajes que tenía de pintura. Simulaban ser de verdad, era impresionante y un gran trabajo de diseño. Pero en realidad pasé por alto esa parte. Algo me llamaba mucho más la atención, algo que me había dejado en sorpresa, pero a la vez, feliz. Su cabello oscuro estaba trenzado en una extraña forma que lo hacía ver bastante original, más por las pequeñas y finas raíces que salían de las mechas para que el peinado no se suelte. Sus ojos maquillados con delineador daba una imagen de una mujer fuerte, feroz y respetada. Sobre su cintura bien marcada, un pequeño velo transparente volaba por la pequeña brisa que recorría la habitación. Se veía tan bella, me había cautivado en cuestión de segundos y me había obligado a olvidar aquella imagen de niña chillona, egocéntrica y cínica. Despejó una sonrisa, fuera su apasionada mirada, una sonrisa honesta. No sé si se alegra de verme, está imaginando mi muerte o le gusta lo que está bien. Un chico casi desnudo con el cuerpo pintado y vestido de Rey. Le devolví la sonrisa, intentando ser noble, pero lucí bastante torpe. Sobre todo porque no se exactamente ocultar lo que siento cuando estoy nervioso, ni tampoco soy un buen mentiroso. Y en estos momentos, habría que mentir bastante.

En unos minutos estábamos en el carro. Los caballos tenían bastante fuerza, de modo que me sentía obligado a tomarme de la baranda o me caería al suelo y haría quedar a mi distrito como un perdedor ya de entrada. El estadio era inmenso, tan grande como si todos los distritos pudiéramos vivir allí. Quizá exageraba, pero la vuelta se hacía interminable, y más con el pánico escénico que había alguna vez desarrollado sin saber su existencia hasta ese día. Las luces de los reflectores te dejaban ciego si los veías directamente. Este año los tributos no tenían mucho de interesante, quizá teníamos un poco más de gente sobre nuestros cuerpos porque estábamos casi desnudo y hacía años que nadie se atrevía a mostrar su cuerpo de la manera en la que nosotros lo hacíamos. Me encantaban los arco iris, sentía que era una metáfora luego de la tormenta y todo ese poema que era bastante meloso respecto a eso, pero jamás en mis cortos inviernos había visto tantos colores que se unían de tal manera que parecía que a la hermosa noche que caía, dando su esplendor, un gran jardín de infinitas flores de muchos colores habían aparecido. Y cuando me refiero a flores de muchos colores, doy por entendido a la cantidad de pelucas fluorescentes, junto a pañuelos y trajes. O las personas en sí. Sentí algo extraño en mi estómago, además de vertido, sentí que necesitaba reírme de eso. Y lo hice, una pequeña carcajada a lo bajo que dejó ver mis blancos y limpios dientes. Levanté una mano mientras la movía de izquierda a derecha, siendo amistoso con la gente que me parecía absurda y ridícula. Rachel seguía mis movimientos, era bastante inteligente porque nos hacía ver como un verdadera equipo. Lo último que recuerdo de ese día, fueron las palabras del Presidente Snow. El discurso de siempre, con las palabras de siempre, con su frialdad en la mirada y su veneno en la punta de la lengua. En lo mayor parte de su discurso me fui a mi propio mundo. Imaginé muertes y mucha sangre volar. En esa matanza estaba yo, y no era uno de los muertos. Yo tenía una armadura dorada, que brillaba con la luz del sol y hacía que la sangre tuviera un color saturado y resplandeciente, a tal manera que parecía una obra de arte. Cuando el desfile terminó, enfocaron en las pantallas cada seis cientos metros a la pareja de cada tributo. Finalmente llegó a nuestra toma, y no tuve que preocuparme porque Rachel se encargó de todo el trabajo. Ambos miramos al suelo, me tomó la mano y cuando la apretó, levantamos nuestra mirada y toda nuestra intensidad se reflejó por todo el continente, por todo Panem. Fue una gran toma, y agradecí por haber tenido a ella como mi compañera de estrategia y de distrito antes que alguna estúpida como Quinn Fabray que la matarían si quiera antes de que lograra agarrar un cuchillo. El momento terminó, me desvestí y tomé un gran baño de burbujas, con hidromasaje. La pintura salió de mi piel cual como si hubiese sido un poco de polvo. Me empecé a relajar, mi cuerpo se hundió en el agua caliente y por un momento me sentí cómodo en el Capitolio. Sentí una pequeña chispa en mi mente, ya que el silencio era bastante prologando, no tuve mejor idea que pensar en ella, en mi peor enemiga y mi mejor amiga en los últimos días. No me hubiera molestado demasiado pensar en ella, solo si no me la hubiera reflejado en mi mente, desnuda, en la bañera apegada a mi cuerpo y besándome.


End file.
